


毒埃小甜饼 极其沙雕  一发完

by Aran883



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, 毒埃 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aran883/pseuds/Aran883
Summary: 第一次发文，电影出来后写的，一直没发过，昨天打开石墨有被自己甜到（不要脸），内容十分沙雕没营养，希望轻喷
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Veddie/Symbrock, Venom (Eddie/Venom Symbiote), 毒埃





	毒埃小甜饼 极其沙雕  一发完

埃迪： 毒液我觉得我弯了  
毒液： 埃迪弯了是什么意思？你哪个部位弯了？  
埃迪： 简而言之。。。就是我发现我开始喜欢男人了。  
毒液： 我猜的果然没错，你喜欢丹！他总对你暗送秋波！他勾引你！我想咬下他的头。  
埃迪： what the hell？我不喜欢丹！他是安的。  
毒液： 我的天哪，难道是drake，你是抖m！？  
埃迪： 你从哪得知的抖m这个词，我不喜欢那个印度佬。  
毒液： 你该不会是喜欢……  
埃迪 脸红心跳。假装咳嗽  
毒液： 你的心在跳，我屏了蔽你的思想，我一定要自己猜到是谁！  
埃迪： 求求了 扶额，毒液，我当然喜欢的是你  
毒液： emm我知道 吸溜一下钻会身体。  
埃迪： 嘿，老兄，你是在害羞？？？  
毒液：滚  
埃迪：真可爱。

毒液 ：说真的，埃迪，上次把你固定在小巷墙面上时，你为什么石更了，你是他们口中的抖m对吧  
埃迪： what the hell？ 你说的像你是抖s？  
毒液： 是啊，我们刚好天造地设的一对。  
埃迪：不不不，我不是承认自己是抖m。那次我只是被吓到了，是正常生理反应。  
毒液： 吓到了，那我也没见你从100层楼坠落时石更啊  
埃迪： 那他妈能一样嘛！你在快死之前石更个给我看看！

毒液： 埃迪我不喜欢你洗澡，浴室太闷  
埃迪： 那我会臭掉的，变得和你一样，臭臭泥 笑  
毒液：但我又想看你的果体。  
埃迪：滚

毒液：埃迪，我这种性格是不是叫高冷  
埃迪：嗯。（懒得理）  
毒液：那我是不是很霸道总裁  
埃迪：嗯。  
毒液：那你有没有爱上我  
埃迪：嗯。  
毒液：那你想不想坐上来自己动  
埃迪：？嗯？？你tm？  
毒液：？？？难道哪里不对吗？

毒液：他们都喊你汤老湿，为什么  
埃迪：因为我……  
毒液：你是不是和苍老湿以前做过同行？  
埃迪：你TM我  
毒液：你不用害羞，我阅片无数，但没看过你的？  
人家好想看  
埃迪：你能不能听我把话讲完！

毒液：好吧我知道了，那他们为什么喊你汤甜？  
埃迪：因为他们说我很像草莓糖浆夹心硬糖，（之前一位太太的评论。骄傲  
毒液：真的吗，啊呜  
埃迪：疼！  
毒液：骗人，明明是汽水味儿的。不过我喜欢mua

埃迪：今天我要在上面  
毒液：哦，好吧  
埃迪：呜真的吗  
毒液：反正是我cao你  
埃迪：嘿！不是！我意思是我，，cao你好吧  
毒液：你做梦呢？  
埃迪：你，你不给我，那我出去找女人好了（赌气）  
毒液：去吧，你石更的起来算我输。喝茶  
埃迪：垃圾寄生虫  
毒液杯子一扔，床咚。接着是不可描述。

毒液：埃迪你为什么演了那么多黑帮反派，和我演的是pussy？？？  
埃迪：的确  
毒液：为什么！  
埃迪：我要是演个大佬，我的共生体就会是riot了，你可配不上我。  
毒液：你这可让我伤心了，埃迪。  
埃迪：原因在于我不喜欢riot，我喜欢你

毒液：埃迪，那边那个女的看起来对你意思  
埃迪：嗯，她可真辣  
毒液：怎么？你喜欢？？？  
埃迪：不啊？？？我只喜欢你  
毒液：可你夸她，她走过来了，我要吃掉她的头  
埃迪：闭嘴！  
陌生：你是大名鼎鼎的埃迪布洛克吧，介意请我喝一杯嘛。  
埃迪：美丽的小姐，当然不介意  
毒液：埃迪你完了  
陌生：你现在单身？  
埃迪：并不，我有喜欢的人了  
陌生：遗憾 那我来晚了  
埃迪：而且这个人现在离我很近  
陌生：在说我吗？  
埃迪：毒液你触手乱动什么！停，停下  
陌生：你脸色不太好，怎么了，darling  
毒液：大名鼎鼎的埃迪布洛克可真了不起，撩的没几句就喊darling了，嗯？  
埃迪跑去厕所  
你发什么疯？？  
毒液：你说你喜欢他。  
埃迪：我从未说过？  
毒液：你说你喜欢的人离你很近  
埃迪：那tm是你好吧，  
毒液：那你说的不够准确，我离你不是近，我们俩的距离为负数  
埃迪：嗯，嗯？好像哪里不太对？


End file.
